Appartement 312
by SweetKlaineBows
Summary: Suite de ma fanfict Changements. Drago termine les préparatifs pour adopter l'enfant dont Harry rêve et lui offre la petite Emma pour son anniversaire. Suivez les aventures des deux exrivaux, maintenant amoureux, avec leur petite fille. SLASH HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N : Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la suite de ma fict "Changements". C'est une fict post-Poudlard qui se passe 4 ans après Changements. Je crois que vous pouvez comprendre l'histoire même si vous n'avez pas celle qui vient avant. Vous ne suivrez peut être pas les développements entre les personnages au début mais ça se comprendra assez vite._**

**_Et je tiens à dire que l'appartement 312 est l'appartement où habitent Harry et Drago._**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages, sauf Régina, Emma et le personnel de l'orphelinat, ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucunement d'argent avec cette histoire. Tout ce qui m'appartient est l'histoire._**

Chapitre 1 : Emma

Il était cinq heures du matin, le 31 juillet 2001 et Drago Malefoy, maintenant âgé de 21 ans finit de remplir le dernier formulaire d'adoption. Il déposa sa plume sur la table et se frotta les yeux avant de prendre dans ses mains la photo de la petite fille qu'il avait l'intention d'adopter. Il sourit doucement en admirant le joli visage de l'enfant qui n'avait encore que quelques mois.

Ces temps derniers, Harry n'avait pas arrêté de dire qu'il aimerait beaucoup avoir des enfants un jour, alors Drago avait décidé de lui faire plaisir pour son anniversaire. Dans quelques heures, Harry allait se lever et il aurait enfin ce qu'il voulait…

Drago se leva, s'étira et regarda en la direction de sa chambre où Harry dormait confortablement. Il bâilla, prit les formulaires qu'il avait laissés sur la table et se rendit à la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la laissa tomber dans les flammes.

-L'orphelinat de Ste-Mangouste.

Il sortit doucement de l'autre cheminée et s'avança vers la sorcière au comptoir devant lui.

-Bonjour, j'avais rendez-vous avec madame Rodriguez, dit-il à la femme.

Elle pointa une porte derrière elle sans lever les yeux de son magasine. Drago marmonna un merci et se rendit à la porte qu'elle lui avait montrée et frappa.

-Entrez.

Drago ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à une femme aux cheveux noirs attachés en chignon.

-Bonjour, vous devez être monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle avec un fort accent espagnol.

Drago hocha la tête et lui serra la main. Madame Rodriguez lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir et elle en fit de même.

-Je suis désolé de venir si tard, s'excusa Drago, mais c'était le seul moment où je pouvais partir sans éveiller les soupçons de Harry… Son parton lui a donné un congé forcé parce qu'il trouvait qu'il avait la tête ailleurs et maintenant, il est toujours sur mon dos…

La sorcière lui sourit.

-Enfin, peu importe, voici les formulaires que vous m'aviez demandé de remplir.

Il tendit les formulaires à Mme Rodriguez qui les prit. Elle les scanna rapidement des yeux et hocha la tête.

-Tout semble être en ordre.

Elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton d'un interphone qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

-Selma, veuillez m'apporter la petite Emma.

-Tout de suite madame, répondit une voix blasée.

Quelques minutes après, les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent et la femme que Drago avait vue à la réception entra avec un petit paquet dans les bras. Elle le déposa sur les genoux de Drago qui comprit que c'était son enfant. Il poussa délicatement la couverture qui enveloppait la petite fille et la prit contre son cœur, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

-Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

Madame Rodriguez hocha la tête, un sourire serin sur les lèvres. Drago leva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Comment quelqu'un peut-il abandonner une si petite enfant?

-Ses parents sont morts dans un accident au département des mystères. Ils étaient tous les deux des Langues de Plomb.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Bon, je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps que nécessaire, dit alors madame Rodriguez. Voici le certificat de naissance d'Emma, ainsi que son certificat d'adoption.

Elle lui tendit ensuite un petit sac.

-Là-dedans, vous trouverez quelques effets qui appartiennent à Emma. Le ministère nous a laissé prendre peu de choses chez ses parents, juste assez pour bien pouvoir s'occuper d'elle.

Drago ouvrit le sac et y trouva un pyjama, une bouteille et un ourson en peluche.

-Je présume que señor Potter et vous allez pouvoir acheter le nécessaire?

-Oh, oui, absolument! Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, elle ne manquera jamais de rien.

Il se leva ensuite et tendit la main à la dame.

-Merci pour tout madame Rodriguez.

-Oh, no, dit-elle, merci à vous. Vous rendrez une enfant heureuse, j'en suis persuadée.

Drago lui sourit et la salua.

-Buenos día señor Malefoy.

Drago allait prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette pour rentrer à la maison mais Emma bougea dans ses bras et il se ravisa; ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de voyager par cheminée avec un bébé dans les bras. Il prit plutôt sa baguette magique en main et transplana, en faisant bien attention de tenir Emma contre lui.

Il arriva dans le salon de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Harry et regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait sur la cheminée. Six heures. Harry n'allait pas se tarder à se réveiller. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci…

Il baissa les yeux vers Emma et vit qu'elle le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus.

-Bonjour Emma, murmura-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis ton nouveau papa.

La petite sembla avoir compris ce qu'il voulait dire car elle s'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras et empoigna le chandail de Drago dans sa petite main.

Drago lui flatta doucement les cheveux et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre où il trouva Harry qui dormait toujours. Il s'assit près de lui sur le lit et lui donna un doux baiser sur le front.

-Harry, dit-il calmement, réveille-toi, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux toujours aussi verts et fixa Drago d'un regard ensommeillé.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en se frottant les yeux. Quelle heure est-il?

-Il est six heures. Bon anniversaire!

Harry fonça les sourcils et regarda Drago étrangement.

-Dray, tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que je me levais trop tôt et aujourd'hui tu me réveille juste pour me souhaiter bon…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase parce qu'il entendit à ce moment là un petit bruit venant du torse de Drago. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils et baissa les yeux pour voir ce que Drago tenait dans ses bras.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'attendait à y trouver mais en tout cas, un bébé ne figurait pas dans la liste des possibilités.

Harry remonta son regard vers celui de son amoureux et le regarda, étonné.

-Dray, qu'est-ce…

-Harry, je te présente Emma. Elle est en quelque sorte ton cadeau de fête.

Devant le regard toujours étonné de Harry, il pouffa de rire et lui tendit l'enfant. Harry la prit maladroitement contre lui.

-Tu sais, je t'écoute quand tu parles, dit soudain Drago. Je sais que depuis quelques mois, tu rêvais d'avoir un enfant, alors j'ai fait les démarches pour en adopter une. Quand je me suis rendu à l'orphelinat la semaine dernière et que j'y ai vu Emma, j'ai su qu'elle était parfaite pour nous.

Harry renifla et Drago posa une main sous son menton afin de relever sa tête. Il vit des larmes dans les yeux de son partenaire et ne fut pas grandement surpris. Il s'approcha donc de Harry et le prit contre lui affectueusement.

-Merci, murmura Harry contre le torse de Drago. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais pu m'offrir.

Drago relâcha son étreinte et les deux hommes regardèrent la petite fille qui les fixait de ses grands yeux.

-Quel âge a-t-elle? Demanda alors Harry.

-Elle aura cinq mois le treize août prochain. Elle est née le 13 mars.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et qu'est-il arrivé à ses parents?

-La dame de l'orphelinat m'a dit qu'ils sont morts dans un accident au ministère.

Harry releva soudain la tête vers Drago et le fixa avec un regard horrifié.

-Ses parents étaient Rose et Luke Thompson?

Drago haussa les épaules et sortit le certificat de naissance de sa poche.

-Oui, c'est ça, dit-il après avoir lut le document. Tu les connaissais?

Harry hocha gravement la tête.

-C'est à cause d'eux que je suis en vacances. Enfin… pas _à cause _d'eux, mais plutôt ce qui leur est arrivé.

Drago comprit soudain quelque chose qui l'avait énervé depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu Emma. Harry était déjà en congé forcé depuis une semaine quand Drago était retourné à l'orphelinat et qu'il avait vu la petite. Madame Rodriguez lui avait dit qu'elle était arrivée sept jours auparavant. Et aujourd'hui elle lui avait parlé de l'accident du ministère. Comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le lien?

Harry était garde de sécurité au ministère de la magie. En fait, il était Auror mais comme tout était assez calme depuis la chute de Voldemort, les Aurors avaient dû être redistribués. Arthur Weasley était devenu ministre de la magie après que Scrimgeour ait été renvoyé et Harry avait donc commencé à faire confiance au ministère et y avait cherché un emploi.

Il était de service le soir où « l'accident » avait eu lieu. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, puisque c'était arrivé dans le département des mystères, mais au moment où Harry était arrivé, plusieurs langues de plomb étaient blessés et trois étaient morts. Apparemment, deux d'entre eux étaient les parents de Emma.

Drago regarda Harry et soupira.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'es rendu sur place dès que l'alarme a sonné, tu n'aurais pas pu les sauver.

-Je sais bien mais tu me connais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toujours me sentir responsable de tout ce qui arrive.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire que Drago lui rendit. Emma s'était endormie dans ses bras et il la regarda tendrement. Une pensée lui vint soudain et il regarda Drago.

-Quel nom de famille lui as-tu donné? Demanda-t-il.

-Potter-Malefoy. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais mettre seulement le tien? Demanda le blond, faussement indigné.

Harry éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

-Non, je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu mettes seulement le _tien_, répondit-il.

Drago lui tira la langue.

-Il va falloir lui acheter tout plein de trucs, madame Rodriguez ne m'a donné qu'un pyjama, une bouteille et un ourson.

Harry hocha la tête et s'étira.

-On ira tout à l'heure.

Drago annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche, l'eau allait sûrement le réveiller un peu. Sinon, il devrait utiliser une méthode radicale : un café noir très fort.

Lorsque l'ex-Serpentard sortit de la douche, il trouva Harry assis devant la télévision, Emma toujours pelotonnée dans ses bras. Il se laissa tomber mollement dans le divan et fit venir une tasse de café à lui.

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-À te voir, j'imagine que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

-Non, bien sûr, il fallait que je termine de remplir tous les formulaires et que j'aille chercher Emma.

Harry secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Est-ce quelqu'un m'a préparé une fête surprise aujourd'hui?

Drago pouffa de rire dans son café.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je te le dirais?

Harry roula les yeux et donna un coup de coude à Drago pour qu'il arrête de rire.

-On ira magasiner aussitôt que tu auras terminé ton café alors, je ne voudrais pas être en retard nulle part.

Il se leva et s'en alla, laissa Drago bouche-bée sur le sofa.

« _Comment fait-il pour toujours tout savoir?_ »

À dix heures tapantes, Harry et Drago revinrent à leur appartement, les bras plein de paquets pour Emma.

Drago pointa sa baguette magique vers les sacs et ils s'envolèrent tous vers la chambre vacante, où ils procédèrent à se ranger et se placer.

Emma s'était endormie sur le chemin du retour alors Harry alla la coucher dans son tout nouveau lit de bébé. Il hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation en voyant comment les objets de bébé s'étaient placés dans la pièce. Il déposa doucement l'enfant dans son berceau, lui donna un baiser sur le front et ressortit de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit.

Drago était couché sur le sofa du salon et Harry poussa ses jambes pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

Au moment où il s'assit, on frappa à la porte, Harry grogna et regarda Drago qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour aller ouvrir. Harry soupira et se leva. Les rires de Drago le suivirent jusqu'à la porte.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry!

Le fêté sourit en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici de si bonne heure? Et ensemble par-dessus le marché?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et roulèrent les yeux.

-Drago nous a dit que tu te levais tôt depuis quelques temps, alors on a décidé de faire un effort pour venir te voir le matin, expliqua Ron.

-Surtout Ron, renchérit Hermione, pour moi, me lever tôt ce n'est pas vraiment un exploit.

Ron tira la langue à Hermione et les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Harry les invita à entrer et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, où ils trouvèrent Drago endormi.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Hermione.

Harry roula les yeux et secoua légèrement le blond.

-Hé, la Belle au Bois Dormant, tu devrais aller dormir dans la chambre, tu serais plus confortable.

Drago plissa les yeux et se rassit en bâillant.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, s'exclama-t-il alors.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu dormais il y a une minute!

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais des pleurs furent entendus de la pièce adjacente. Il se leva en bâillant à nouveau et alla chercher Emma.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione fixaient la porte de la chambre, bouche-bée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! Demanda Ron, incrédule.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle un enfant, Weasley, répondit Drago en revenant.

-Je le sais très bien ! S'exclama Ron, se méritant trois « Chut! ». Je le sais, répéta-t-il, je voulais savoir ce qu'un bébé fait chez vous! Vous vous êtes lancés dans le gardiennage?

Harry pouffa de rire.

-Non, c'est mon cadeau de fête.

Alors que Ron regardait toujours la petite d'un air incrédule, Hermione s'était approchée de Drago et la regardait tendrement.

-Comme elle est jolie. Encore plus que sur la photo, dit-elle à l'intention de Drago.

Il sourit et tendit Emma à Hermione qui la prit avec joie.

-Hermione! Lança soudain Ron, tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit?

Hermione sourit mais ne dit rien.

-Et puis je ne comprend rien, rajouta alors Ron, comment ça, c'est ton cadeau de fête?

-Drago l'a adoptée. Enfin, il a rempli les formulaires pour me faire une surprise, c'est tout de même nous deux qui sommes ses tuteurs maintenant.

Ron était toujours ébahi.

-Eh ben, dit-il alors. Il s'approcha d'Hermione qui tenait toujours la petite.

-Comment elle s'appelle? Demanda-t-il donc.

-Emma, lui répondit Drago.

Ron hocha la tête et demanda à prendre la petite. Hermione la lui passa en riant.


	2. Chapter 2

« _Pensées de Drago_ »

« **_Pensées de Harry_** »

Chapitre 2 : Un_ 'joyeux'_ anniversaire

Harry avait passé l'après-midi à jouer par terre dans le salon avec Emma pendant que Drago reprenait son sommeil perdu de la nuit dernière.

À cinq heures trente, il sortit de la chambre, tout à fait réveillé et tout habillé dans des vêtements propres.

-Allez, va t'habiller, je surveille Emma.

Harry lui lança un sourire en coin.

-Oui, je vais me préparer pour la non-fête surprise. Qui n'aura pas lieu au Terrier, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Drago grogna et lui lança un petit balai jouet.

-Fais au moins semblant d'être surpris, murmura Drago à l'oreille de Harry.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. À la demande de Mrs Weasley, Drago avait mit un foulard devant les yeux de Harry afin que celui-ci ne voit pas où il se trouvait avant d'être entré dans la maison. Harry resserra le bandeau qui était sur le point de tomber et fit signe à Drago d'avancer.

-SURPRISE!

Le bandeau fut enlevé par en arrière et Harry put faire face à toute une pièce de gens qui regardaient Drago bouche-bée.

-Au moins il y aura eu une surprise, marmonna Drago.

Harry éclata de rire et lui prit Emma des mains, afin de la présenter à tout le monde.

Toutes les femmes présentes dans la maison – Ginny, Tonks, Fleur, Mrs Weasley et j'en passe – ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer de joie lorsque Emma ouvrit les yeux et les regarda angéliquement. La seule qui n'était pas en extase était Hermione, qui avait vu la petite ce matin-là.

Plus aucun des Weasley n'était célibataire, tous avaient, pour le moment, un amoureux ou une amoureuse.

George et Hermione étaient fiancés et comptaient se marier bientôt, Ginny sortait avec Blaise Zabini depuis plus d'un an, Ron avait Pansy Parkinson – au grand déplaisir de Régina – Fred était avec Angélina Johnson depuis le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Percy, qui avait renoué les liens avec sa famille, était marié avec Pénélope Dauclaire, Bill était marié avec Fleur et Charlie sortait avec une femme qui s'occupait des dragons avec lui.

Harry sourit en regardant la joyeuse famille qui se trouvait tout autour de lui. Un craquement sonore fut soudain entendu derrière lui et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir une masse blonde lui sauter dans les bras.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry! Lui cria Régina.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais lui sourit tout de même. Il avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre la jeune fille de nombreuses années auparavant. Elle passa environ cinq minutes à s'extasier devant Emma avant de se diriger vers Ron, au même moment où Pansy ressortait des toilettes et se dirigeait elle aussi vers lui.

-Oh oh…

Harry ne put qu'approuver avec Drago, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient se détester encore plus depuis que Ron sortait avec Pansy.

-Je veux bien comprendre qu'on ne peut pas choisir de qui on tombe amoureux mais Ron aurait pu faire un peu plus attention, dit Drago.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque Ron échappa son verre sur le sol, coincé entre les deux rivales. Apparemment, elles avaient le même pantalon et toutes deux voulaient que l'autre aille se changer.

Drago, exaspéré, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur ses deux amies donc les pantalons changèrent. Pansy se retrouvait maintenant en jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux et Régina était en jeans.

Elles froncèrent toutes les deux les sourcils et cherchèrent qui avait bien pu faire ça. Drago, jamais celui à montrer la peur, croisa les bras sur son torse d'un air de défi, baguette magique toujours en main.

Le regard noir que Pansy et Régina lui lancèrent aurait suffi à faire fondre une chandelle mais le blond ne cilla même pas. Harry admira intérieurement sa facilité à rester de glace.

Régina prit l'initiative de s'avancer vers lui et lui planta le doigt dans le torse.

-De quoi tu te mêles? Demanda-t-elle vicieusement.

Drago repoussa son doigt d'un geste agacé et approcha son visage encore plus près de celui de sa meilleure amie.

-De tes affaires, rétorqua-t-il. Je sais pas si tu t'en rend compte Reg mais ça fait 17 ans que Pansy et toi vous m'énervez avec vos enfantillages! J'en ai sérieusement assez!

-Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de toujours m'engueuler avec elle? Tu crois que je ne voudrais pas au moins pouvoir être civile avec elle?

Harry prit Emma des mains de Drago. La petite semblait sentir que quelque chose se préparait parce qu'elle s'était mise à se tortiller un peu. Le ton de la conversation entre Drago et Régina montait de plus en plus alors que tous les autres baissaient la voix.

-Non, Reg, la manière dont tu agis encore aujourd'hui me donne vraiment l'impression que tu n'en as rien à faire!

Régina fronça les sourcils et ses mains formèrent des poings à ses côtés.

-Tu n'as jamais cru que je disais la vérité n'est-ce pas?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-De mon quatrième anniversaire! La poupée de porcelaine brisée sur le plancher! Cria Régina, exaspérée.

Drago secoua la tête et poussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Je t'en prie, laisse tomber cette histoire, ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Si, bien sûr que ça en a! S'exclama Régina. C'est à cause de ça que tout a commencé! Drago, je t'en prie, il faut que tu me crois.

Régina avait l'air désespéré et des larmes lui étaient montées au yeux. Drago la regarda avec pitié puis la prit finalement par le poignet et l'entraîna dehors, tout en faisant signe à Pansy de les suivre.

Tous ceux qui étaient restés à l'intérieur se regardèrent, choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais Drago et Régina ne s'étaient chicanés devant eux auparavant…

À l'extérieur…

-Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on ait une bonne discussion tous les trois. Pas de mensonges, on est assez vieux pour se parler sans crier, n'est-ce pas?

Drago regarda alternativement les deux jeunes femmes qui hochèrent la tête à contrecœur.

-Excellent. Alors, Reg, tu voulais parler de l'incident avec ta poupée. Pansy, ne l'interrompt pas.

Pansy roula les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Régina raconta alors une nouvelle fois l'incident. Elle raconta comment Pansy avait d'abord voulu tenir la poupée puis qu'elle était devenue enragée et l'avait jetée par terre avant de l'insulter et de partir.

Drago hocha la tête, ayant entendu ce récit à maintes reprises auparavant. Il se tourna vers Pansy.

-Alors? Est-ce que c'est la vérité? Est-ce que j'ai eu tort de te faire confiance et de penser que tu n'avais pas brisé la poupée?

Pansy soupira.

-Elle a dit la vérité Drago, c'est vraiment ce qui est arrivé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je crois que j'étais jalouse parce que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble et que moi j'étais pratiquement ignorée.

Elle baissa son regard vers le sol, gênée de par son aveu.

Drago hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Maintenant, pouvez-vous vous faire vos excuses, qu'on en finisse?

Alors que Régina ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il dit :

-Oui, toutes les deux! Je ne veux pas seulement que Pansy s'excuse pour la poupée, mais que vous vous excusiez toutes les deux de tout ce que vous vous êtes dit et fait durant les années!

Elles se serrèrent la main et se demandèrent pardon sous le regard attentif de Drago.

-Bien! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru Reg, ajouta-t-il enfin. On peut rentrer et fêter l'anniversaire de Harry convenablement maintenant?

Régina laissa s'échapper une exclamation de surprise et posa sa main devant sa bouche.

-Oh non, je suis horrible! J'ai gâché son anniversaire!

Drago roula les yeux.

-T'en fais pas Reg, je crois pas que ça ait gâché sa journée…

Régina l'ignora et courut à l'intérieur pour aller voir Harry.

-Merci Drago…

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda Pansy avec un sourire.

-Mon plaisir, il semblait que j'étais toujours coincé au milieu de vos disputes, je me suis rendu service à moi même en vous forçant à vous excuser.

Pansy roula les yeux en secouant la tête.

-Égoïste, va!

Ils rirent ensemble et entrèrent à leur tour dans le Terrier.

-Harry va ouvrir ses cadeaux! Cria Régina au moment où ils étaient entrés dans la maison.

Drago hocha la tête et s'approcha de Harry. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le divan. Drago regarda autour de lui et vit que c'était Mrs Weasley qui avait Emma dans ses bras.

« _Parfait_ », pensa-t-il « _cette femme a eu tellement d'enfants, elle ne peut que bien s'occuper d'Emma._ »

Il se sourit à lui-même puis tourna son attention vers Harry qui ouvrait justement un cadeau de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ils lui avaient donné une boîte de chocolats faits maison et un pull tricoté par Mrs Weasley. Drago se retint de rouler les yeux.

« _Décidément, elle adore tricoter…_ »

Harry lui mit ses cadeaux sur ses genoux et ouvrit le suivant qui était d'Hermione.

-Ah bon? Dit Harry après avoir lu la carte, George n'a pas participé au cadeau?

George éclata de rire.

-Jamais je ne prêterai mon nom à ce genre de cadeau! S'exclama-t-il!

Harry pouffa de rire et, sa curiosité ayant été piquée, il développa le cadeau à la hâte.

Un livre.

Drago éclata de rire, Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et retourna le livre.

_L'histoire de Poudlard_.

Drago riait tellement que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues et il s'étouffa. Harry ne lui prêta pas attention et remercia Hermione qui regardait le blond avec un regard noir.

Après qu'Harry ait développé tous ses autres cadeaux, tous les regards se posèrent sur Drago, sauf celui de Harry; il n'y avait pas eu de cadeau de sa part.

Il leva les mains pour arrêter toute question.

-Je lui ai donné un enfant, ça ne suffit pas?

-Voyons Drago, souffla Hermione, on sait tous très bien que tu ne te contenterais pas d'un seul cadeau!

Il parut offusqué.

-Ça coûte très cher d'adopter un enfant, vous savez!

-Laissez le tranquille, dit soudain Harry. Même s'il m'avait seulement offert une tuque, ça n'aurait pas d'importance. Du moment où il est à mes côtés, rien n'importe.

Plusieurs femmes poussèrent un soupir de joie. Drago lançait à Harry un sourire radieux et il mit soudain sa main dans sa poche et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-En fait, Hermione avait raison. Emma n'est pas le seul cadeau que je comptais t'offrir aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas le seul cadeau tangible en tout cas.

Harry rougit un peu et Ginny pouffa de rire. Drago présenta donc à Harry une petite boîte.

Harry leva un regard étonné vers Drago et reposa son regard sur la boîte. Sans l'enlever des mains du blond, il l'ouvrit et laissa s'échapper une petite exclamation de surprise.

-Drake… commença-t-il.

-Ma mère a retrouvé tout plein de trucs en faisant le ménage au manoir il y a quelques années, expliqua-t-il. Dans la plupart des familles de sang-pur, les fils doivent être mariés à 21 ans et se préparer à amener un nouvel héritier à la famille.

Il leva le pendentif qui se trouvait dans la boîte.

-Habituellement, ce sont des mariages arrangés (il jeta un regard à Régina par-dessus son épaule et elle lui sourit) et les deux concernés ne sont généralement pas amoureux l'un de l'autre alors ces pendentifs leurs sont remis pour assurer leur fidélité. Ne me méprend pas, je ne te l'offre pas parce que je crois que tu pourrais être infidèle.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et sortit un pendentif semblable à celui qu'il venait d'offrir à Harry.

-D'habitude, le mari est sensé l'offrir à sa femme tout de suite après qu'ils aient été proclamés mari et femme, mais dans ce cas-ci, on fera abstraction des vœux de mariage. Ce que je veux vraiment t'offrir ce soir Harry c'est une preuve de mon amour et de ma fidélité. Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre que toi, c'est certain. Je veux que tu aies ce pendentif.

Il se tourna vers Emma et la regarda d'un air doux.

-Plus tard, on pourra l'offrir à notre enfant.

Il ramena son regard vers Harry et vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Drago lui sourit et le prit contre lui; il savait bien que Harry n'aimait pas pleurer devant ces gens qu'il aimait telle sa famille.

-Merci, murmura l'ex-Gryffondor.

Drago le serra encore plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de le laisser aller.

-Tu n'as pas expliqué le plus important Drake, lui dit soudain Régina.

Le blond la regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

-J'y venais. En fait, ces pendentifs ont aussi la faculté de relier les deux personnes qui les portent émotionnellement et mentalement.

Au regard confus de Harry, il expliqua.

-Si tu es triste, en danger ou que tu as mal, par exemple, je le saurai. Si on sait s'en servir correctement, on peut aussi communiquer avec eux, dit-il.

Pansy secoua la tête et s'approcha des deux amoureux et regarda les pendentifs.

-Ma mère m'a dit quand j'étais plus petite que les deux personnes qui possédaient les pendentifs devaient être réellement amoureux pour qu'ils puissent communiquer, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait de savoir s'en servir ou non. Vous devriez faire un essai.

-Comment on fait? Demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, d'après ce que ma mère m'a dit, vous devez les tenir dans votre main et penser vraiment très fort à l'autre et ensuite lui passer votre message.

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent les pendentifs dans leurs mains. Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et ferma les yeux.

« **_Dray? Tu peux m'entendre?_** »

« _Oui! C'est super!_ »

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

-Alors? Demanda Pansy.

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

-Rien.

Les autres eurent l'air déçus.

-C'est peut-être juste une légende, dit Harry. Pansy, tu connais quelqu'un qui a réellement pu communiquer grâce à ces trucs?

Elle secoua la tête.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il enfin. J'apprécie quand même le cadeau.

« **_On n'est pas obligés de tout leur dire!_** »

Drago éclata de rire et tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

Harry l'embrassa pour le remercier.

Vers onze heures, Drago s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Harry alors celui-ci jugea bon de rentrer à la maison. Il secoua l'épaule du blond.

-Dray, on va rentrer à la maison, tu dors.

Il hocha la tête et se releva en baillant.

-Belle soirée Mrs Weasley, merci, lui dit Harry en passant devant elle.

Il reprit Emma et tira Drago vers l'extérieur où il entreprit de les faire transplaner tous les trois. Étant arrivé à leur appartement, il coucha Emma et alla rejoindre Drago qui s'était couché tout habillé. Harry sourit et les mit en pyjama tous les deux.

Drago ouvrit son œil gauche.

-Et pour le reste de ton cadeau? La partie non-tangible?

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Un autre jour, qui a dit que je devais me débarrasser de tous mes cadeaux tout de suite?

Drago ne répondit rien; il s'était endormi.

Harry secoua la tête, se coucha contre son amoureux et s'endormit presque instantanément.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'invitation

Drago se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit et resta couché pendant quelques secondes, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller. Il avait l'habitude d'être réveillé à des heures avancées de la nuit; Harry faisait encore fréquemment des cauchemars. Il regarda son compagnon de chambre et vit qu'il dormait toujours. Il fronça alors les sourcils. C'est là qu'il l'entendit : Emma pleurait.

Il se leva en s'étirant et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de la petite. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Alors, mademoiselle est réveillée à ce que je vois. Tu as faim j'imagine?

Emma avait arrêté de pleurer lorsque Drago l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Drago se rendit à la cuisine et sortit le carton de lait du réfrigérateur – autre objet moldu que Harry avait absolument voulu avoir – et entreprit de remplir la bouteille de Emma. Il réchauffa le lait d'un coup de baguette magique et s'assit pour nourrir la petite.

Elle eut terminé de boire après environ 15 minutes et se remit à fixer son nouveau père de son regard perçant. Drago lui sourit tendrement et elle le lui rendit. Elle prit le chandail de Drago dans ses petites mains et le plaça contre sa joue, comme une couverture. Ses paupières se mirent à s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis elle s'endormit enfin.

« Bien… Au moins elle n'est pas une enfant trop difficile, elle s'endort toute seule… » songea le blond.

Il rapporta Emma dans son lit et retourna se coucher près de Harry qui soupira lorsqu'il se laissa tomber contre son oreiller.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui irai, marmonna le Gryffondor.

Drago ne fit qu'hocher la tête, n'ayant pas envie de répondre et se cala contre Harry. Ce dernier encercla Drago de ses bras de manière protectrice et ils se rendormirent tous les deux.

_Un mois plus tard…_

Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre alors qu'il entendit un hiboux y frapper. L'oiseau entra, se posa sur la table la plus proche et étira sa jambe vers le sorcier qui prit le parchemin qui y était attaché. Sans attendre de réponse, l'hiboux ressortit par la fenêtre et retourna là d'où il venait.

Drago arriva dans la pièce en faisant marcher Emma et regarda Harry qui lisait la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il.

Harry leva l'index de manière à lui faire comprendre d'attendre une minute et finit sa lecture. Lorsqu'il baissa le parchemin, il avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Il se pencha et ramassa Emma qu'il fit tourner dans les airs, se méritant donc un joli petit rire de la part de sa fille.

-Hermione et George vont finalement se marier!

Drago roula les yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Il était à peu près temps, non? Il lui a demandé de l'épouser il y a quatre ans! On aurait cru qu'ils se seraient mariés bien avant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Moi je trouve ça correct qu'ils aient attendu, Hermione avait à peine 18 ans à l'époque, tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu jeune pour décider de rester avec la même personne pour toujours?

Drago haussa un sourcil, ayant clairement pris la remarque de Harry comme une attaque personnelle. Harry le remarqua et secoua la tête.

-Je ne parlais pas de nous Dray, on est différents de tous les autres, tu te rappelles?

Drago sourit à Harry, se souvenant d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques années auparavant.

- _Flashback_… -

_Lors d'un jour chaud d'automne, au tout début de leur septième année à Poudlard, Harry et Drago étaient assis côte à côte en dessous d'un chêne dans le parc de l'école et regardaient Ginny et Dean qui se chicanait au loin._

_-Ce n'est pas normal, ils sont toujours en train de s'engueuler, à quoi bon rester ensemble s'ils ne s'entendent pas? Avait demandé Drago._

_Harry l'avait regardé du coin de l'œil._

_-Tous les couples se disputent de temps en temps Dray, c'est normal._

_-Pas nous, depuis qu'on est ensemble, on ne s'est pas engueulés une seule fois._

_Harry haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Comme il avait reporté son regard sur ses deux amis au loin, il ne remarqua pas le regard froid qui s'était installé sur le visage de son amoureux. Il ne se retourna vers le blond que lorsqu'il le sentit se lever._

_-Est-ce que tu insinue qu'on n'est pas un vrai couple?_

_Harry fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers celle de Drago sans se lever. Il tira doucement sur la main du blond qui se rassit presque à contrecœur._

_-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Drago. Et puis de toute manière, nous on n'est pas un couple normal!_

_Drago lui lança un regard confus alors il expliqua :_

_-On a autrefois été les plus grands rivaux que Poudlard n'a jamais connu – excepté Gryffondor et Serpentard eux-mêmes, bien entendu – et puis maintenant, on sort ensemble? Tu trouves ça normal toi?_

_Un doux sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de Drago et il secoua la tête._

_-Et puis de toute manière, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver qu'il y a un lien très fort qui nous unit. On a toujours essayé de se faire remarquer par l'autre, que ce soit en l'insultant ou encore en l'embrassant._

_Drago pouffa de rire mais ne dit rien, sentant que Harry n'avait pas fini de parler._

_-Je sais que c'est toi mon âme sœur, Dray, je t'aime plus que tout. _

_Drago avait donc embrassé Harry au moment où Dean faisait la même chose avec Ginny afin de faire taire cette dernière._

- _Fin du flashback…_ -

Drago secoua la tête et se rendit compte que Harry l'appelait.

-Quoi?

-Ils demandent qu'on leur dise si oui on non on peut se présenter au mariage par hibou avant demain soir. Le mariage est le 15 août à 15h.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas y aller, répondit Drago.

Un large sourire se répandit sur le visage de Harry et il embrassa rapidement Drago sur la joue avant de lui mettre Emma dans les bras.

Il se rendit à la table du salon, déchira un bout de parchemin et y écrivit « OUI! » en plein milieu. Il siffla et Hedwidge vint se poser sur son épaule.

-Va porter ça à Hermione et George au plus vite Hedwidge!

La chouette hulula et partit à travers la fenêtre que Drago tenait ouverte.

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

_Toc toc toc._

Drago regarda Harry du coin de l'œil.

-Tu attends quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Hermione! S'exclama-t-il en voyant son amie sur son perron. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Hé bien il est coutume que les mariés ne doivent pas se voir le soir avant le mariage, alors je me demandais si vous ne pourriez pas m'héberger pour la nuit?

Harry tourna la tête vers Drago et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Drago soupira et roula les yeux.

-Bien sûr que tu peux rester Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas.

Les deux ex-Gryffondors le fixèrent et Harry se tassa vers la droite afin de laisser passer Hermione qui portait un petit sac à l'épaule.

-Wow, je suis content que tu aies décidé de venir ici plutôt que chez tes parents ou chez Ron! Ça fait des lunes qu'on n'a pas eu de temps juste à nous deux.

-L'art d'amener quelqu'un à se sentir voulu, marmonna Drago.

Harry, qui l'avait entendu se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête.

-Mais non voyons, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Dray.

Drago lui fit signe de se taire et se rendit sans un mot vers la chambre d'Emma.

-Oh Harry, je suis désolée, je devrais peut-être aller ailleurs?

Harry secoua la tête.

-T'en fais pas 'Mione, il va s'en remettre. Et puis de toute manière, c'est de ma faute, mes paroles sont sorties de travers.

-C'est vrai que de la manière dont tu l'as dit, on aurait pu penser que tu voulais qu'il s'en aille, remarqua Hermione.

-Enfin, c'est pas grave, il va s'occuper un peu d'Emma et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Chaque fois qu'il a eu une dure journée au travail, il la prend dans ses bras et tout s'arrange. Cette petite a un sourire magique.

Hermione sourit tendrement à son meilleur ami de 10 ans et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Alors, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger, Hermione? Demanda Harry.

-Une tasse de thé serait parfaite, répondit la jeune femme.

Harry hocha la tête et alla préparer le thé. Il revint au salon avec 2 tasses qu'il déposa sur la table entre lui et Hermione.

-J'ai entendu dire que vous avez des problèmes au ministère, commenta Hermione après quelques secondes de silence.

Harry hocha la tête et déposa à nouveau sa tasse sur la table.

-Les choses commencent à mieux aller dans le département des mystères mais maintenant, c'est dans le département de la coopération magique internationale que les choses clochent.

Harry secoua la tête et soupira.

-Les ministres bulgares et français veulent faire un nouveau tournoi des Trois-Sorciers mais ils n'arrivent pas à s'entendre sur l'endroit où ça devrait être tenu… Drago essaie de ramener le calme, il leur a même dit qu'ils pouvaient bien le faire dans leur pays puisque Poudlard a tenu le dernier mais ça n'a pas fonctionné…

-Je ne comprend pas, habituellement, il n'y a pas de problème. Est-ce qu'ils ne devraient pas tirer au sort?

-Les deux autres ne voulaient pas, mais Drago en a assez alors il m'a dit qu'il allait leur écrire pour les avertir qu'il le ferait demain, que ça leur plaise ou non.

-Il va tirer au sort seulement entre la France et la Bulgarie?

Harry haussa les épaules et reprit une gorgée de thé

-Tu n'y es pas du tout Harry, dit alors une voix faisant se retourner Hermione et Harry.

-Ah bon? Demanda Harry d'un ton amusant en regardant Drago qui était de nouveau de bonne humeur. Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à nous pour nous raconter tout ça alors?

Drago roula les yeux et vint s'asseoir près de Harry sur le sofa, Emma dans ses bras. Alors que la petite jouait avec le collet de la chemise de son père, Drago raconta :

-Enfin, tu avais un peu raison, ils sont en désaccord sur le pays dans lequel le tournoi se tiendra mais ce qui leur pose le plus grand problème c'est le fait que la dernière fois qu'un Tournois des Trois Sorciers a été tenu, un quatrième sorcier a été introduit dans le tournoi.

Un silence quelque peu lourd se plaça entre les trois adultes qui prirent un moment pour se rappeler les évènements de leur quatrième année.

-La directrice de Beauxbâtons est toujours Madame Maxime et elle est bien décidée à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus, vous vous souvenez combien elle était livide quand le nom de Harry est sorti de la coupe?

Harry et Hermione hochèrent la tête et Drago replaça mieux Emma dans ses bras.

-Je n'arrête pas de lui répéter que puisque la guerre est terminée, plus personne n'essaiera de faire entrer un élève à son insu dans le tournoi dans le simple but de le tuer mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Elle veut réellement qu'on fasse en sorte que les règles soient bien respectées cette fois-ci, et je suis bien d'accord avec elle. Le directeur de Durmstrang, lui trouve que le tournoi semblait être beaucoup plus intéressant avec quatre participants alors il veut qu'une quatrième école participe… J'étais sur le point de faire calmer madame Maxime quand il a sorti cette idée là, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle nous a menacés d'exclure Beauxbâtons de la compétition pour toujours…

-Quelle autre école pourrait être assez prestigieuse pour pouvoir participer à ce tournoi? Lui demanda soudain Harry.

-L'institut de sorcellerie de Salem, c'est d'ailleurs à cette école que le directeur de Durmstrang pensait quand il a lancé cette idée. Et puis, le professeur Dumbledore ne m'est pas de beaucoup d'aide, il reste constamment assis au bout de la table à sucer ses bonbons au citron en me regardant avec son foutu regard amusé…

Harry éclata de rire et tapota le genou de Drago.

-Allons, je suis certaine que le professeur Dumbledore a donné quelques idées intéressantes, lança Hermione.

-Pas vraiment, il a seulement dit qu'il excluait Poudlard du tirage au sort, si jamais on décidait d'y recourir et il a ajouté que d'avoir une quatrième école ajouterait sûrement à l'aventure mais que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était un événement partagé entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, ne laissant donc pas de place pour l'institut de Salem.

-Tu vois, il t'a aidé, si le grand Albus Dumbledore s'oppose à quelque chose, la chose en question n'aura pas lieu. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à décider où le tournoi aura lieu.

Drago hocha la tête et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qu'Emma tentait de lui arracher.

-De toute manière, je leur ai dit de décider tout ça entre eux et qu'il était préférable que j'aie reçu un hibou de confirmation avant la fin de la semaine parce que sinon je m'arrangerais pour faire tomber le projet à l'eau.

-Tu fais bien de les menacer Drago, sinon, ils penseront que tout leur est permis et ils ne voudront faire aucun compromis. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est aux deux autres de s'entendre parce que Pordlard a déjà assez donné. C'est peut être bien un événement incroyablement remarquable qui apporte encore plus de prestige à l'école mais ça demande beaucoup de vigilance et de temps de la part des professeurs. C'est une bonne idée que Poudlard se retire du tirage au sort.

Drago hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, il était parfaitement d'accord avec Hermione.

-Si tout se passe bien durant le tournoi, Arthur m'a demandé de faire signer un contrat aux trois écoles afin de ramener pleinement la tradition, à savoir un tournoi à tous les cinq ans. Chaque école l'accueillerait à tour de rôle, comme il se faisait il y a de nombreuses années avant que ça ne soit interrompu. Disons que tout se passe bien et que Beauxbâtons a accueilli le tournoi, cinq ans après ce serait au tour de Durmstrang et ensuite de Poudlard, ce qui veut dire que chaque école recevrait les deux autres à tous les quinze ans, lui laissant amplement le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de se préparer mentalement à recevoir le tournoi une nouvelle fois.

-Mais est-ce que ça ne devient pas un peu trop commun si ça a lieu à tous les cinq ans? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago haussa les épaules.

-Pas vraiment. Par contre, ça demande énormément d'imagination de la part des organisateurs puisqu'ils doivent trouver des épreuves différentes à chaque fois. Et puis ça va laisser la chance à beaucoup plus de jeunes de pouvoir participer. Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

-Ça va faire des merveilles pour la coopération magique!

Drago lui fit un sourire en coin.

-C'est ça mon boulot non?

Hermione pouffa de rire et termina son thé.

-Oui, tu as bien raison Drago. Mais qui donc a eu l'idée de reprendre le tournoi? Certainement pas madame Maxime, j'en suis persuadée.

-Tu as bien raison, c'était mon idée à moi. J'en ai parlé à Arthur il y a des mois, même avant ma nomination au poste de directeur et il avait mis le projet sur la glace mais il m'est revenu avec l'idée il y a quelques semaines et j'ai immédiatement contacté les trois directeurs afin de faire les arrangements. À l'époque j'avais pensé que le tournoi pourrait avoir lieu durant l'année scolaire qui s'en vient mais il y a eu tellement de désagréments que c'est bien évidemment impossible. Si madame Maxime et le professeur Petrovski finissent par s'entendre, on pourrait espérer voir renaître le tournoi d'ici cent ans…

Drago roula les yeux et Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

-Enfin, peu importe… Je vais donner sa bouteille à Emma et je vais la coucher.

Les deux ex-Gryffondors envoyèrent la main à la petite.

-Et toi Hermione, comment va le travail?

Après être sortie de l'école, Hermione avait emprunté un peu d'argent à George – qui en faisant maintenant beaucoup avec son magasin de farces et attrapes – et avait ouvert une petite librairie à Pré-au-Lard qui contenait autant des grimoires de sorcellerie que des romans moldus. Elle avait ramassé une petite fortune et avait forcé George à reprendre l'argent qu'il lui avait prêté.

-Très bien! Les sorciers adorent vraiment les romans moldus! Les adolescents sont passionnés de romans policiers. Ça arrive très souvent qu'un acheteur revienne après quelques jours pour me poser des questions sur des trucs moldus qu'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre dans les livres…

Harry pouffa de rire.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant plusieurs heures. Drago finit par revenir dans le salon après avoir pris une douche et ils se couchèrent tous les trois quand minuit sonna. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva à huit heures dans le but de forcer les deux hommes à venir l'aider dans ses préparatoires, notamment la décoration de la salle de réception où ils allaient manger et faire la fête après le mariage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le mariage 

À exactement huit heures le lendemain matin, Hermione se rendait à la porte de la chambre de Drago et Harry afin de les réveiller mais les pleurs de Emma la firent changer de cap. Elle alla chercher l'enfant dont elle se servit pour réveiller ses deux amis. Dès qu'ils entendirent leur petite fille pleurer, Harry et Drago se réveillèrent instantanément. Ils virent Hermione au pied de leur lit.

-Je vais m'occuper d'Emma pendant que vous vous préparez.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent et posèrent à nouveau leur regard sur Hermione.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles 'Mione? Demanda doucement Harry.

-Vous m'aidez dans mes préparatifs pour le mariage aujourd'hui, alors dépêchez-vous!

Harry et Drago grognèrent mais se levèrent tout de même. Harry alla prendre sa douche et Drago s'habilla, rejoignant Hermione dans la cuisine. Il trouva la jeune femme assise à la table en train de donner le biberon à Emma et sourit.

-Vous êtes très mignonnes toutes les deux, commenta-t-il.

Hermione leva la tête vers lui et lui rendit son sourire.

-J'espère avoir des enfants un jour, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Drago se versa une tasse de café – café qu'Hermione avait préalablement préparé – et s'assit face à son ex-copine à la table.

-Bien sûr que tu en auras Hermione! Tu auras des dizaines d'enfants Weasley, plaisanta le blond.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant.

-George m'a dit la même chose quand on en discutait l'autre fois. Il m'a montré l'arbre généalogique de sa famille pour me prouver que tous les Weasley avaient eu plus de cinq enfants.

Drago éclata de rire en s'imaginant Hermione, les bras chargés d'enfants roux et turbulents.

-Rien ne te force de te rendre jusque là, t'as qu'à dire à George que pour toi, deux ou trois enfants sont bien assez.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Oui, je le lui ai dit, et il m'a répondu que lui non plus n'en voulait pas plus de trois. Ensuite, il a ajouté que c'est ce que ses parents s'étaient dit au départ et il est parti en courant.

Drago riait de plus en plus incontrôlablement et Emma laissa tomber sa bouteille de lait sur le sol, plus intéressée à regarder l'un de ses pères qui s'esclaffait de rire.

Harry choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine et ne put que froncer les sourcils en se demandant ce qui se passait. Drago était sur le point de tomber de sa chaise tellement il riait, Hermione avait un regard désapprobateur et Emma regardait vers le sol en se parlant à elle-même.

Le brun décida de ne pas se préoccuper de son amoureux et de sa meilleure amie et alla plutôt voir ce qui intéressait à ce point sa fille sur le sol. Il faillit tomber à la renverse en glissant dans le lait qui s'était répandu sur le sol et secoua la tête. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et marmonna un sort de nettoyage. Le plancher était à nouveau immaculé et il ramassa la bouteille qu'il plaça dans l'évier. Il se versa à son tour une tasse de café et se servit à déjeuner. Lorsqu'il s'assit à table, Drago s'était calmé et Hermione avait porté son attention à Emma qu'elle était présentement en train d'amuser en cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué de si drôle? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Drago ne put s'en empêcher : il éclata une nouvelle fois d'un rire incontrôlable et Hermione le poussa en bas de sa chaise.

Harry haussa les sourcils et regarda sa meilleure amie avec étonnement. Drago ne se releva pas, il continua à rire sur le sol, au grand amusement de la petite Emma.

-Drago se moque de moi, c'est tout, confia Hermione d'un air hautain.

-Pourquoi?

-Je lui racontais que j'avais parlé d'avoir des enfants avec George et que nous sommes d'accord tous les deux de n'en avoir que deux ou trois. Il s'est mis à rire quand je lui ai dit que George m'a répondu « C'est ce que mes parents avaient dit aussi au départ ».

Harry sourit et secoua la tête. Franchement, ce n'était pas drôle au point de se rouler de rire sur le sol mais il connaissait maintenant son petit ami et il savait que ses réactions étaient souvent démesurées et sans aucune raison apparente.

-T'occupe pas de Dray, 'Mione, tu sais comment il est.

Hermione hocha la tête et ils finirent de manger dans le silence. Drago avait arrêté de rire à un certain moment et avait pris Emma des bras de sa marraine afin de jouer avec elle sur le plancher. La petite semblait beaucoup s'amuser, si on en jugeait par les cris de joie qu'elle poussait.

Hermione était allée à ses rendez-vous chez le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne juste après le déjeuner et était revenue à midi. Apparemment, elle en avait profité pour se faire faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ainsi que des mèches.

En la voyant arriver, Drago siffla et applaudit.

-Super Hermione, George ne pourra absolument pas te résister!

Elle avait souri et l'avait remercié.

-Bon, maintenant on dîne et ensuite, on se rend en vitesse à la salle de réception! Mes rendez-vous ont pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu!

Harry et Drago hochèrent tête et suivirent Hermione à la cuisine.

-Pourquoi tu nous as réveillés si tôt ? Demanda soudain Harry. On n'a pas eu à rien faire pour toi ce matin.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-J'étais nerveuse et je ne voulais pas rester toute seule avant de partir. Et puis de toute manière, Emma pleurait quand je me suis levée alors vous auriez eu à vous lever de toute manière.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas en silence. Hermione les força à se dépêcher et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'assirent dans la voiture de Harry.

Ils allèrent tout d'abord reconduire Emma chez Mrs. Weasley qui avait gentiment accepté de la garder pour l'après-midi et se rendirent ensuite à la salle de réception où se trouvaient déjà Ron, Charlie et Bill.

-Fred n'est pas ici? Demanda Harry en entrant.

-Non, il n'aurait pas laissé son jumeau tout seule pendant une journée si importante, répondit Bill.

Harry hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse, et retroussa ses manches en se tournant vers Hermione.

-On est prêts à obéir à vos ordres, chef!

Les cinq hommes éclatèrent de rire et Hermione lui tira la langue.

-Je tiens à ce que tout soit fait sans magie, je sais que ça serait beaucoup plus facile si on l'utilisait mais c'est important pour moi que vous fassiez tout manuellement.

-Tu veux nous épuiser pour qu'on se tienne tranquille, marmonna Drago juste assez fort pour que les frères Weasley l'entendent.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire et Harry fit signe à Hermione de ne pas s'occuper d'eux.

-Charlie et Bill, vous allez placer les tables comme sur le schéma que j'ai fait, ensuite, vous nous aiderez Ron et moi à mettre les nappes et à placer les ustensiles, les assiettes et tout le reste sur les tables. Harry et Drago, vous vous occuperez des décorations sur les murs. J'ai confiance en ton jugement Drake alors je te laisse carte blanche.

Le blond fit un salut militaire à Hermione et entraîna Harry vers la boîte de décorations remplie de centaines de mètres de guirlandes, de ballons et de divers trucs pour rendre la salle plus jolie.

À un moment donné de l'après-midi, Harry perdit pied et failli tomber de son escabeau mais réussi à se rattraper avant de heurter le sol. Ron échappa une pile d'assiettes sur le sol et Hermione lui hurla de moins en transporter pour éviter les catastrophes.

Il était bien évident que la sorcière était de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure où le temps passait. Elle devenait de plus en plus irritable et ne cessait de crier des ordres et des bêtises aux autres. Les cinq hommes l'écoutèrent sans ciller et ne répondirent rien quand elle les traita d'incompétents. À une heure cinquante, Hermione arracha du mur un arrangement que Drago avait mis près de trente minutes à réaliser et mettre en place et il craqua.

-JE N'AI RIEN DIT JUSQU'À MAINTENANT, MAIS LÀ, C'EN EST TROP! J'AI ACCEPTÉ DE T'AIDER PARCE QUE TU COMPTES BEAUCOUP POUR MOI HERMIONE MAIS JE N'ENDURERAI PAS UNE MINUTE DE PLUS DE TOUT ÇA!

Il tourna les talons, rouge de rage et s'apprêta à partir.

-Drago, attend!

Il se retourna vers les autres et vit Hermione devant lui.

-Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec vous aujourd'hui et toute la nervosité du monde ne pourra jamais excuser la manière dont je me suis comportée.

Le blond croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

-Je t'en prie, ne part pas, tout est presque terminé…

Il secoua la tête et ramassa son sac.

-Non Hermione, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour nous tous que je parte. On se reverra à trois heures à l'église.

Et il partit. Hermione allait tenter de l'arrêter à nouveau mais Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et elle s'immobilisa.

-Il a peut-être beaucoup changé mais il est encore fier. Tu lui as dit que tu lui donnais carte blanche et ensuite tu viens arracher ses trucs du mur…

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ramassa l'arrangement que Drago avait réalisé et le regarda. Elle le tourna à l'envers et le posa sur le mur.

-Voilà, comme ça c'est plus joli!

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir la préparation de la salle et partirent ensuite se préparer.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent à l'église à deux heures quarante-cinq et s'arrêtèrent au bout de l'allée.

-J'ai oublié de leur demander de quel côté on devait s'asseoir, dit Harry en se mordillant la lèvre. Emma tira un bon coup sur sa cravate et il tourna les yeux vers Drago.

-Je sais pas trop, j'imagine que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance…

Ils scannèrent à nouveau la salle des yeux et Drago vit Ron qui leur faisait signe de la main vers l'avant.

-Bon, j'imagine que ça répond à notre question, dit-il en entraînant Harry vers le côté roux de l'église.

-Ah! Bonjour mes chéris, dit Mrs. Weasley de la première rangée. Je me suis souvenue qu'on ne vous avait pas dit où vous asseoir.

-Ce n'est rien Mrs Weasley, l'important c'est qu'on soit là, non? Fit remarquer Harry.

La dame hocha la tête et se retourna vers l'avant pour parler avec son mari.

-Alors Drago, tu es toujours fâché contre Hermione?

Drago secoua la tête et poussa sa frange qui obstruait sa vision.

-Non voyons. En partant tout à l'heure je suis allé voir ma jolie fille chez ta mère et ça m'a remonté le moral. Je n'aurais pas dû crier, maintenant, Hermione doit se sentir mal à cause de moi…

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que la marche nuptiale soit jouée. Hermione, dans toute sa splendeur, entra dans l'église. Elle chercha Drago des yeux et lorsqu'elle le trouva, lui lança un regard plein d'excuses auquel le blond répondit avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. Ceci fit visiblement reprendre de l'assurance à Hermione qui se redressa et marcha d'un pas confiant vers l'autel.

Le mariage s'était très bien passé. Hermione s'était détendue dès qu'elle avait levé son voile et qu'elle avait regardé dans les yeux de George. Tous les deux avaient eu un sourire paisible au moment de dire « Oui, je le veux ». Hermione Granger était maintenant Hermione Weasley.

Drago repoussa son assiette et soupira.

-J'ai trop manger, se plaignit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

Ce dernier pouffa de rire et embrassa le blond sur la tête.

Arthur Weasley vint alors s'asseoir à leur table, prenant la place laissée vacante par Ron qui était parti danser avec Pansy.

-Alors Drago, commença-t-il, est-ce qu'il y a du développement du côté du tournoi?

-Non pas dernièrement. Petrovski a laissé tomber son idée d'intégrer Salem quand Dumbledore s'y est opposé. Madame Maxime semble s'être calmée mais je leur ai demandé de s'organiser pour que tout soit réglé d'ici la fin de la semaine, au risque de tout laisser tomber. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi c'est nous qui devons nous occuper des arrangements, même si le tournoi n'a pas lieu ici…

-Les deux autres ministères prétendent avoir mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un tournoi entre élèves. On a donc décidé de toujours prendre la responsabilité sur nos épaules.

Drago hocha la tête.

-De toute manière en Bulgarie ils n'ont pas de département pour la coopération magique internationale, se rappela-t-il.

Mr. Weasley acquiesça et regarda vers la piste de danse. Son regard se posa sur George et Hermione.

-Molly n'en croyait pas ses oreilles quand George lui a dit qu'il voulait épouser Hermione. Elle était persuadée que Fred et lui allaient rester seuls pour toujours.

Harry et Drago éclatèrent de rire.

-Je suis content d'avoir une si fine sorcière dans ma famille. Hermione est une personne gentille et intelligente, elle fera des merveilles avec George.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit à Mr. Weasley. Les Weasley étaient une famille incroyable et bien que ce n'était pas officiel, il était heureux de pouvoir être compté parmi eux. Arthur et Molly l'avaient traité comme l'un de leurs enfants, il ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier.

-Laissez moi m'occuper d'Emma et allez danser un peu tous les deux, dit alors Arthur, sortant Harry de sa rêverie.

Drago lui mit donc la petite dans les bras et ils se rendirent près de leurs amis qui dansaient sur une chanson rapide. Pendant un bref instant, ils auraient pu s'imaginer de retour à Poudlard mais la chanson se termina et l'excitation qui avait régné dans la salle retomba. Une chanson plus lente démarra et Drago attira Harry vers lui. Il le tint par la taille et le laissa poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que la chanson finisse et l'animateur demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas quelque chose à dire aux mariés. Drago fit un clin d'œil à Harry et se rendit jusqu'à l'estrade en traînant son amoureux derrière lui.

-Bonsoir tout le monde, dit-il dans le micro. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy et voici Harry Potter.

Une vague de murmures se leva de parmi les sorciers qui ne côtoyaient pas souvent les deux hommes.

-Je voulais sincèrement féliciter Hermione et George pour leur mariage, je vais me ranger du côté de Molly et dire que c'est un exploit que l'un des intenables jumeaux Weasley se soit marié.

Plusieurs personnes éclatèrent de rire et Drago continua.

-Ce que je voulais surtout dire en fait, c'est que je suis désolé. Désolé d'avoir perdu patience cet après-midi alors que les autres ont si bien réussi à garder leur sang-froid mais surtout désolé d'être un Malefoy et tout ce que ça implique. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais vraiment excusé convenablement de toutes les choses que ma famille a fait subit aux autres, surtout aux Weasley. Malgré tout, vous avez pu mettre toutes les décennies de mésentente derrière vous et m'accepter dans votre famille. Harry sera d'accord avec moi si je dis que les Weasley sont les gens les plus généreux et fabuleux que la planète n'a jamais porté. Je suis content qu'à cause d'une stupide cigarette, Hermione m'ait laissé et qu'elle ait décidé de plutôt sortir avec George. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle ne m'avait pas trouvé en train de fumer?

Hermione sourit et envoya un baiser à Drago alors que Harry prenait à son tour le micro.

-Drake a raison, ma petite Hermione n'aurait pas pu trouver une meilleure famille que les Weasley. Elle a assez de caractère pour calmer l'infâme deuxième moitié des jumeaux infernaux et George a assez le sens de l'humour pour désarçonner une chicane bien envoyée. Mis à part Claire et Sebastian, je ne connais pas beaucoup la famille Granger et je suis impatient de tous apprendre à mieux vous connaître. Ce mariage arrive à créer beaucoup plus d'alliances que certains d'entre vous pourraient le penser. Un jour peut-être vous vous en rendrez compte. George, je crois que tu dois un gros merci aux cigarettes qu'Hermione n'est pas arrivée à trouver il y a cinq ans, c'est grâces à elles que ta nouvelle femme a réussi à s'échapper des griffes du blond sexy.

George éclata de rire et siffla alors qu'Hermione roulait les yeux et secouait la tête.

-Je vous souhaite, en mon nom, celui de Drake et celui d'Emma, de nombreuses années de bonheur ensemble. Je crois que si on se fie au fait que vous êtes déjà un couple depuis cinq ans, vous n'avez aucune chance de vous laisser pour aucune raison d'ici les prochaines années. Et puis si ça devait arriver, souvenez vous que d'être directeur de la coopération internationale amène une personne à être plutôt psychologue.

Ils descendirent de scène et tout le monde les applaudit. Même les Granger qui n'avaient pas trop compris le commentaire du « directeur de la coopération internationale ».


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Visite royale 

_Quatre ans plus tard…_

Harry et Drago dormaient paisiblement, chacun heureux au pays des rêves, lorsqu'ils furent rudement réveillés par une petite chose hyperactive qui leur sauta sur le dos. En se débattant, Harry tomba du lit entraînant la « chose » avec lui. Après avoir heurté le sol, il ouvrit son œil droit un tout petit peu et fut confronté par le regard bleu vibrant de sa fille.

Emma avait l'air parfaitement à son aise, assise sur le torse de son père et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. La tête de Drago apparut soudainement du dessus du lit et il regarda ce qui se passait d'un air amusé.

-Tu peux bien rire, lui marmonna Harry.

Emma s'exclama de rire et se cala contre le cou de Harry. L'ex-Gryffondor soupira et se leva délicatement, en prenant bien soin de tenir Emma contre lui. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit après que Drago se soit poussé et se mit à chatouiller la petite fille qui éclata une nouvelle fois de son rire mélodieux.

-Arrête! Couina-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

C'était pratiquement devenu une tradition. Tous les dimanches matins, Emma se réveillait vers sept heures trente et allait réveiller ses pères en leur sautant dessus. De temps en temps, Harry tombait du lit ce qui amusait encore plus la petite.

-Pop! Arrête s'te-plait! Demanda-t-elle de sa voix angélique d'enfant.

Le premier mot d'Emma avait été « Pop ». Drago sourit doucement en se rappelant le jour où elle avait parlé pour la première fois, âgée de seulement six mois…

_…Flashback…_

_C'était la mi-septembre et il faisait plus chaud que jamais. Harry avait acheté des Pop-Sicles et en dégustait un, Emma sur ses genoux. La petite avait tendu les bras vers lui, dans le but de goûter ce qui semblait tellement délecter son père et Harry le lui avait laissé prendre. Emma avait frissonné et avait voulu y goûter une nouvelle fois._

_-Trop de sucre est mauvais pour les bébés Harry, lui avait dit Drago._

_-Allons, c'est la première fois qu'on lui en donne ! Et puis, il fait tellement chaud qu'un Pop-Sicle ne peut lui faire que du bien!_

_Drago avait haussé les épaules et avait retourné son attention sur son livre. Harry continuait à répéter « Pop-Sicle » à Emma. Il faisait souvent ça, dans l'espoir qu'elle allait répéter ce qu'il disait._

_Lorsqu'il eut mangé le dernier morceau de la sucette glacée, Harry avait sourit à Emma qui semblait mécontente._

_-Fini le Pop-Sicle! Lui avait-il dit en lui montrant le bâton._

_Emma avait tenté de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et avait dit d'un ton fâché :_

_-Pop!_

_Les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés bouche-bée._

_Emma s'était bien vite rendue compte que son père aimait beaucoup ces sucettes glacées et elle avait fini par l'appeler Pop. « Papa » était venu tout juste après et était réservé à Drago._

_… Fin du flashback…_

Drago revint à la réalité lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Emma l'appelait.

-Papa! Aide-moi!

Drago sourit à sa fille et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait et ils compètent ensemble :

-Un, deux, trois!

Avant de se mettre à chatouiller Harry sans merci.

Après une dizaine de minutes de batailles d'oreillers et de chatouilles, ils décidèrent de se lever et de commencer le rituel de leur dimanche. Harry se rendit à la cuisine pendant que Drago replaçait les couvertures sur le lit avec Emma. Ils déjeunèrent en discutant. Emma leur raconta une autre de ses palpitantes aventures à la garderie.

-Et alors, je dessinais un hippogriffe et Jimmy il m'a dit que je ressemble à un hippogriffe alors je lui ai mis un pinceau dans le nez.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent et, tentant de ne pas éclater de rire, reposèrent leurs regards strictes sur la petite fille qui mangeait joyeusement ses céréales.

-Ce n'est pas bien de mettre des pinceaux dans le nez des gens jeune fille, la réprimanda Harry.

-Oui, il y d'autres endroits où c'est beaucoup plus amusant de les mettre, ajouta Drago.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et le blond se cacha le visage derrière le journal alors qu'Emma demandait de quel endroit il parlait.

-Il voulait dire dans le pot de pinceaux, hein Drake?

Drago étouffa son fou rire derrière son poing et hocha nonchalamment la tête. Harry roula les yeux.

-Mais je me demande, comment ça se fait qu'on n'a pas été avisés de ça Emma? Habituellement, Mrs. Summers nous contacte sur le champ.

Emma haussa ses petites épaules, son teint devenant légèrement rosi. Harry plissa les yeux et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Emma, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

Emma soupira de manière théâtrale et se leva de table afin de se rendre à sa chambre. Elle en revint avec un rouleau de parchemin à la main qu'elle passe à Drago. Harry essaya de le lui arracher des mains mais le blond le tint hors de portée et fit une grimaça à l'ex-Gryffondor. Il lut la lettre à voix haute.

_Aux parents de Emma – _

_Votre petite fille a attaqué injustement un autre élève aujourd'hui, prétendant qu'il l'avait insultée. Je n'accepte pas ce genre d'actions de la part des enfants de ma garderie et c'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous voir tous les deux lundi avant huit heures pour discuter des mesures à prendre avec Emma._

_Cordialement, Joanne Summers._

-Lundi avant huit heures! C'est beaucoup trop tôt! S'exclama Drago d'une voix plaintive.

Harry haussa un sourcil alors qu'Emma pouffait de rire derrière sa main.

-Dray, commença Harry lentement, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant particulièrement. Tu te lèves déjà à six heures pour aller travailler…

Drago se rassit convenablement sur sa chaise et croisa les bras devant son torse, abordant un air hautain.

-Justement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pense? Que je suis un paumé qui n'a que ça a faire d'aller à des réunions stupides avec la gardienne de ma fille? Je suis le directeur de la coopération magique internationale!

Harry roula les yeux et tenta un regard vers Emma qui tentait d'imiter la posture de son papa.

-Peu importe, Arthur n'arrête pas de te dire de prendre congé de temps en temps, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler pour lui dire que tu rentreras plus tard. De toute manière, tu m'as dit que tu n'aurais rien à faire cette semaine.

Drago eut l'air pensif et se leva soudain d'un bond, faisant sursauter les deux autres occupants de la table.

-Je sais! Emma, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de passer l'après-midi de demain en tête-à-tête avec moi? Demanda-t-il à sa fille en lui faisait la révérence.

Emma éclata de rire et sauta au cou de Drago.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo(00)oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le lendemain matin…_

Drago arriva à la garderie avec Emma et se rendit au bureau de Mrs Summers d'un pas décidé. Il frappa à la porte et on lui dit d'entrer.

Emma s'installa sur une chaise devant le bureau et Drago en fit de même après avoir cordialement serré la main de la dame.

-Quand Mr Potter doit-il arriver ? Demanda l'éducatrice en notant quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin.

Drago poussa une mèche de cheveux hors de ses yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Il ne pourra malheureusement être présent.

Mrs Summers leva un regard rempli de curiosité vers Drago.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi donc? J'avais pourtant demandé à vous voir tous les deux.

-Il a mieux à faire, répondit le blond d'un ton sec. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, alors pouvons nous, je vous prie parler de ce qui nous importe dans le cas présent et non des actions d'Harry?

Mrs Summers fronça les sourcil.

-Très bien. Comme vous l'avez sûrement constaté dans ma lettre, votre fille – elle lança un regard pointu à Emma qui lui sourit angéliquement – a été violente envers un autre enfant.

Maintenant clairement amusé, Drago feignit la surprise et haussa les sourcils.

-Qu'a-t-elle donc fait? Demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

Mrs Summers fronça encore plus les sourcils et son visage eut l'air d'un raisin sec.

-Elle a enfoncé un pinceau dans le nez d'un autre élève.

Drago tenta de camoufler la fierté qu'il éprouvait envers sa fille et se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Vous devez comprendre, Mr Malefoy, que ce genre de comportement est inacceptable dans mon établissement.

Drago hocha à nouveau la tête et Mrs Summers le regarda avec un air quelque peu impatient. Elle attendait probablement que le jeune homme réprimande sa fille.

Pendant ce temps, Emma sortit une sucette de sa poche et la dégusta joyeusement. Mrs Summers parut fâchée.

-Les bonbons sont interdits ici jeune fille, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix stricte.

La gardienne se pencha par-dessus son bureau et arracha la sucette des mains d'Emma, qui croisa ses bras sur son torse, en parfaite imitation de Drago. Celui-ci pouffa de rire et tapota la petite sur la tête.

-Je t'en achèterai d'autres cet après-midi Emma. Et pour fêter ton comportement impeccable, on ira dîner où tu voudras.

Emma sourit à belles dents et se leva sur sa chaise pour embrasser son papa sur la joue. Mrs Summers fulminait.

-Je veux qu'elle s'excuse au petit Jimmy! Cracha-t-elle.

-Excusez moi madame mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle devrait s'excuser. Ce Jimmy l'a insultée, elle devait bien se défendre.

-Êtes-vous tombé sur la tête ! Les enfants n'ont pas à recourir à la violence pour résoudre leurs problèmes!

Drago hocha solennellement la tête.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

Mrs Summers parut contente de son changement d'avis et Drago tourna son regard vers Emma.

-Tu aurais plutôt dû lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, comme je t'ai montré, dit-il calmement à sa fille.

Emma hocha la tête et parut pensive.

-Comme « Toi tu as l'air d'un hipotame »?

Drago haussa les sourcils en signe d'amusement et regarda Emma avec questionnement.

-Un hipotame?

Emma hocha la tête avec ferveur, de nouveau debout sur sa chaise.

-Oui! Tu sais les gros animaux gris qui vivent dans l'eau! Avec des oiseaux dans les dents! Des animaux moldus!

-Oh! Un hippopotame, rectifia Drago.

Emma hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et pouffa de rire.

-Pourquoi, il est gros?

Emma allongea ses bras de chaque côté de son ventre et forma un cercle avec ceux-ci.

-Gros comme ça, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ça suffit ! Hurla alors Mrs Summers. Je n'accepterai plus rien de tout ça. Vous feriez bien de trouver une autre garderie pour votre fille, monsieur Malefoy, car je ne veux plus jamais la revoir ici.

La dame s'était levée et avait le visage rougi par la colère. Drago prit un air détaché et mit Emma sur ses pieds.

-Très bien. C'est votre perte madame. Je crains que vous ne voyiez vos subventions baisser de beaucoup quand le ministère apprendra que vous maltraitez vos enfants.

Mrs Summers devint bouche-bée.

-Mais je ne maltraite pas mes enfants !

-Peut-être pas, mais le ministre Weasley prend Emma comme sa petite fille et il croira tout ce qu'elle lui dira. Elle pourra lui raconter que vous criez après vos enfants et que vous levez la main sur eux afin de leur arracher leurs possessions des mains. Et que vous êtes TRÈS injuste.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la dame de répondre et s'en alla.

-Bon, eh bien on dirait qu'on va passer toute la journée ensemble finalement!

Emma hocha la tête et leva les bras, faisant signe à Drago qu'elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

-Je dois quand même aller au bureau pour quelques heures, tu veux venir avec moi? Tu pourras dessiner ou lire.

-D'accord papa, dit Emma en souriant.

Drago transplana donc et réapparut au ministère de la magie.

Le blond salua plusieurs personnes sur le chemin de son bureau et plusieurs sorcières avec qui il travaillait s'arrêtèrent pour admirer Emma qui semblait aimer l'attention.

Il croisa Pansy dans l'ascenseur, puisqu'ils se rendaient tous les deux au même étage. Pansy était la secrétaire personnel de Mr Weasley ainsi que la porte-parole du ministère.

-Il y a un problème à la garderie? Demanda Pansy en voyant Emma.

Drago hocha la tête.

-Elle a été renvoyée.

Pansy parut amusée.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a planté un pinceau dans le nez d'un garçon qui lui a dit qu'elle ressemblait à un hippogriffe…

Pansy plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour camoufler son fou rire.

-Je te l'avais dit Dray, tu as une mauvaise influence sur la petite!

Drago roula les yeux et laissa s'échapper un rire étrange.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et se dirigèrent vers le bout du couloir.

-Seulement, je n'ai pas hâte que Harry l'apprenne… Marmonna-t-il.

-Pas hâte que j'apprenne quoi? Demanda une voix occupée à leurs pieds.

Pansy et Drago froncèrent les sourcils et baissèrent les yeux vers le sol où Harry était accroupi, face au mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda Drago, surpris.

-Quelqu'un a vu une souris entrer là-dedans, expliqua Harry en pointant un trou qui était préalablement caché derrière lui. Enfin, j'ai envoyé un poison à l'intérieur, il ne devrait pas y avoir de survivants.

Drago pouffa de rire et secoua la tête.

-Arthur ne doit vraiment pas s'inquiéter que la paix soit troublée s'il envoie ses meilleurs Aurors chasser les souris.

Harry esquissa un sourire fatigué et secoua la tête avant de ramasser ses papiers qu'il avait posés sur le sol.

-C'est Katie Bell qui m'a demandé de venir voir, elle est terrifiée par les rongeurs.

Harry se releva alors et regarda pour la première fois vers ses locuteurs. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Emma qui lui envoyait la main.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser y aller seul, marmonna-t-il.

Drago feignit un air indigné.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Summers était en train de devenir tout enragée alors moi je me suis mis à être d'accord avec elle et à dire à Emma qu'elle n'aurait pas dû utiliser la violence, qu'elle aurait plutôt dû insulter l'autre à son tour et elle a renvoyé Emma. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille dire à Arthur qu'il coupe les subventions qu'il envoyait à cette garderie.

Harry secoua la tête et allait répliquer mais un petit avion de papier ensorcelé arriva à toute vitesse vers lui et vint le frapper derrière la tête. Il lança un dernier regard désapprobateur à Drago et se pencha pour le ramasser.

Harry – 

_La reine s'en vient faire sa visite annuelle du ministère et elle a besoin d'une escorte. Rend toi immédiatement à sa résidence, tu embarqueras avec elle dans sa voiture._

_A. Weasley_

Harry grogna. Il avait été désigné à tous les ans depuis son arrivée au ministère pour escorter la reine. Au départ, il avait été surpris qu'elle connaisse l'existence des sorciers mais Mr Weasley lui avait expliqué qu'elle était la tête de l'état et qu'elle se devait de tout savoir sur son pays. D'autant plus qu'il y avait eu des sorciers et sorcières dans sa famille proche.

La reine était une femme gentille et attentionnée mais le temps passé dans sa limousine était long et presque pénible. Parfois elle parlait sans arrêt et d'autres fois, elle était silencieuse pendant tout le trajet.

-Bon, je dois escorter la reine jusqu'ici… On se voit plus tard…

-Bye bye Pop! Lui lança Emma.

Harry lui sourit par-dessus son épaule et se dépêcha à entrer dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui.

Pansy et Drago restèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes après le départ de Harry.

-Merde… J'avais oublié la visite de la reine aujourd'hui, murmura Drago.

Pansy hocha la tête et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

Drago salua Pansy lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte et entra. Il déposa le sac d'Emma sur son bureau et poussa quelques papiers afin de faire de la place à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse jouer tranquillement. Il ouvrit ensuite le sac et en sortit des crayons et un livre à colorier.

-La reine d'Angleterre va venir nous visiter tout à l'heure mon poussin et à ce moment là, papa aura besoin que tu sois bien tranquille.

Emma hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de Drago. Celui-ci posa les crayons et le livre sur la table et embrassa doucement la petite sur la tête. Il s'assit à son tour et fit tourner sa chaise avant de se replacer face à Emma. La fillette éclata de son rire mélodieux et Drago lui fit un clin d'œil.

On frappa à la porte et Drago annonça à la personne d'entrer. Arthur Weasley pénétra dans le bureau, l'air stressé et fit les cent pas devant Drago qui le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

-J'ai l'impression que la visite de la reine va mal se passer… As-tu terminé les rapports sur les tournois des Trois-Sorciers qui ont eu lieu à Poudlard?

Drago soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il lança un coup d'œil à Emma qui dessinait tranquillement dans son livre.

-Arthur, elle n'a pas besoin de revoir les mêmes rapports à tous les ans, il n'y a pas eu de nouveau tournoi depuis sa dernière visite alors rien ne sert de lui montrer les mêmes salades une fois encore. J'ai plutôt préparé une présentation dynamique qui vante les mérites de notre pays dans le domaine de la coopération magique internationale. Elle sera ravie de savoir que son pays est si bien impliqué.

Arthur hocha pensivement la tête puis ils parut soudain inquiet.

-J'espère que Harry a reçu mon message tout à l'heure… Il devrait déjà être parti…

-Calmez-vous Arthur, Harry est parti il y a déjà environ quinze minutes. J'étais là quand votre avion lui a frappé la tête.

Mr Weasley ne paraissait pas l'écouter et il murmura « très bien » d'un air perdu. Drago soupira à nouveau et tira sa chaise vers le ministre.

-Arthur, asseyez-vous deux minutes, vous paraissez beaucoup trop stressé. Je vais vous préparer un bon thé, ça vous calmera.

-Moi aussi je veux du thé! Lança soudainement Emma.

Mr Weasley releva rapidement la tête et regarda la petite avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Demanda-t-il frénétiquement.

-J'ai dû la retirer de la garderie pour une période indéterminée et je n'ai pas pu trouver quelqu'un pour la garder aujourd'hui. Ne vous en faites pas, vous savez très bien qu'elle peut se tenir très tranquille.

Il tendit une tasse de thé à Arthur et y ajouta une bonne dose de whisky.

-Voilà, ça va vous relaxer un peu.

Arthur cala son breuvage et se releva d'un bond.

-Bon, j'ai plein de gens à aller voir avant l'arrivée de sa Majesté, bonne journée Drago.

Drago le regarda partir et se gratta la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a papi? Demanda Emma qui s'était à nouveau mise debout sur sa chaise.

-Il est énervé parce que la reine s'en vient…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo(00)oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

À son retour au ministère, Harry prit un Post-It magique sur le bureau de la réceptionniste et y gribouilla un mot pour Arthur. Il plia ensuite le papier en forme d'avion et le laissa partir à la recherche du ministre.

-C'est toujours aussi chaleureux ici, commenta la reine. J'adore cette fontaine, dit-elle en pointant la fontaine en or au milieu du hall.

Harry lui sourit poliment et lui offrit son bras qu'elle prit sans attendre.

-Elle a été reconstituée depuis votre dernière visite, commenta Harry, en pointant les visages des deux sorciers qui avaient été réparés. Le goblin a été enlevé parce que tout le monde en est venu à penser que c'était peu probable que ces créatures puissent un jour regarder un sorcier avec vénération, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la reine.

La dame hocha la tête en signe d'intérêt. Au même moment, Arthur arriva d'un pas rapide et fit la révérence devant la Monarque.

-Madame la reine, c'est un plaisir pour moi de vous accueillir une fois encore dans notre humble ministère.

-Vous me flattez monsieur Weasley, j'adore venir ici, toute cette magie m'enchante.

Mr Weasley lui sourit et lui offrit son bras à son tour. Elle refusa d'un geste de la main et continua plutôt à tenir le bras de Harry.

-Quelle ne fut pas ma joie quand j'ai vu arriver ce vaillant Harry devant ma porte, moi qui croyait que je l'ennuyais chaque année avec mes histoires de grand-mère.

-Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que le jeune Harry est notre meilleur Auror madame. Nous nous faisons un devoir de vous envoyer ce qu'il y a de mieux, votre sécurité nous importe grandement.

La reine pouffa d'un rire sonore.

-Eh bien j'en suis fort heureuse, je me suis attachée à ce jeune homme, je comprendrais par contre qu'il ait mieux à faire lors d'une de mes futures visites.

-Oh non, ne vous en faites pas madame, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous servir de garde du corps.

La reine sourit et ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Arthur mena la reine vers le bureau de Drago et frappa à la porte, souhaitant au plus profond de lui-même que tout allait bien aller.

-Entrez! Lança une voix joviale de l'intérieur de la salle.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et furent accueillis par un bureau dépourvu de tout désordre. Emma était gentiment assise sur sa chaise, les mains croisées délicatement sur sa jupe.

Drago s'approcha de la reine et s'inclina, lui faisant un baise-main rapide.

-Bienvenue dans mon humble bureau, madame la reine, dit-il d'un ton maniéré.

_**« Je vois que tu es toujours capable d'être bien élevé, je ne l'aurais jamais cru! »**_

Drago lui lança un regard furtif et Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Ah, monsieur Malefoy! Qu'avez-vous d'intéressant à me dire cette année?

Drago se lança dans sa « présentation dynamique », expliquant à la reine toutes les démarches entreprises par l'Angleterre pour amener la coopération envers divers pays de population magique. Au regard senti de Mr Weasley, il ajouta également que la restauration du tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été amorcée par l'Angleterre. La reine semblait ravie de tout le bien que son pays semblait avoir amené dans le monde.

-Mon cher Drago, je vous soupçonne de ne me dire que les bonnes choses, certainement avez-vous fait quelques faux pas, aussi minimes soient-ils?

-Oh non, je vous assure, jamais je n'ai fait de faux pas dans ma vie madame. Tout ce dont je suis en charge se déroule toujours sans le moindre petit problème, soyez-en assurée.

La Monarque sembla charmée par les paroles du blond et éclata de rire. La présentation maintenant terminée, elle posa son regard sur Emma qui était toujours assise tranquillement sur sa chaise, un sourire angélique sur le visage.

-Et qui est donc cette charmante petite? Demanda-t-elle.

Drago fit un signe de tête à Emma et elle se leva afin de faire la révérence.

-Je m'appelle Emma, je suis ravie de vous renconté.

-Rencontrer, rectifia Harry ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher.

-Eh bien je suis ravie de vous rencontrer également jeune fille. Mais ce que je voulais surtout savoir c'est la raison de votre présence au ministère de la magie.

Emma regarda Drago, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-C'est ma faute madame la reine, j'ai eu un petit contretemps avec l'éducatrice d'Emma ce matin et je dois maintenant lui trouver une nouvelle garderie, seulement, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps.

La reine hocha la tête.

-Mais j'ignorait que vous étiez marié mon cher Drago, votre épouse est certainement une femme chanceuse.

Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce et Harry et Drago prièrent pour qu'Emma ne dise rien. Meilleure chance la prochaine fois…

-Je n'ai pas de maman, raconta la petite.

Les trois hommes laissèrent s'échapper un soupir de soulagement collectif. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'en tiendraient à ça.

-Ah non? Vous êtes donc veuf? À un si jeune âge, comme c'est dommage, commenta la reine.

Dame chance devait être ailleurs aujourd'hui…

-Mon papa n'est pas un bœuf! Lança Emma.

La reine se mit à rire et plaça la petite sur ses genoux.

-Pas bœuf ma chérie, veuf. Ça veut dire que ta maman est morte et que ton papa vit seul.

Emma fronça les sourcils, visiblement en train de penser. Elle secoua finalement la tête.

-Non, je n'ai pas de maman, j'ai deux papas.

Harry se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que la reine semblait stupéfaite.

-Vraiment?

Emma hocha fermement la tête, contente que la vieille dame comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.

La Monarque leva les yeux vers Drago et le questionna du regard. Il hocha la tête.

Un silence lourd s'installa. La reine parla la première.

-Ça ne fait rien, assura-t-elle.

Drago lui sourit. Il n'avait jamais autant eu peur de la réaction de quelqu'un à propos de son orientation sexuelle, surtout celle d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment…

Mr Weasley proposa alors à la reine de continuer sa visite du ministère, puisque plusieurs directeurs de départements avaient préparé des rapports pour elle, et elle salua Drago et Emma avant de reprendre le bras de Harry et de le traîner avec elle vers sa prochaine destination.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : L'accouchement

Arthur donna la fin de l'après-midi de congé à Harry et il put rentrer à la maison afin d'aller retrouver Drago et Emma. Ceux-ci avaient, comme convenu avant le renvoi d'Emma, passé l'après-midi ensemble. Quand il entra dans la maison, un mini-boulet de canon sauta dans les bras de Harry et il éclata de rire en embrassant sa petite fille sur la tête.

-À ce que je vois, tu sembles avoir passé un bon après-midi avec ton papa, commenta-t-il.

Emma hocha la tête avec ferveur.

-On est allés au magasin! Et papa il m'a acheté plein de choses!

Harry la déposa par terre et mit ses mains sur ses hanches tout en prenant un air faussement sévère. Emma éclata de rire.

-Tu ressembles à mamie Molly! S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry lui tira la langue et se pencha vers elle en murmurant :

-Chut! Tu ruines mon air fâché!

Emma hocha la tête, faisant comme si elle conspirait quelque chose et se recula d'un pas alors que son père se redressait. Emma mit ses mains derrière son dos et regarda Harry avec un air angélique. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Tu ne vas pas devenir une enfant gâtée qui fait des crises j'espère!

Emma secoua la tête et lui lança un sourire lumineux.

-Viens voir ce que papa m'a acheté!

Harry sourit à sa fille et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle lui montra trois robes, quelques paires de pantalons, des chandails et des souliers que son père lui avait achetés.

-Très joli, commenta Harry après avoir reçu une explication de chaque vêtement. Tu auras beaucoup de style à la garderie.

Il se tapa le front de manière exagérée.

-Mais non c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu as été renvoyée! Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-C'est la faute de papa! S'empressa de dire Emma.

Harry hocha la tête et frotta les cheveux de sa fille afin de la décoiffer.

-Mes cheveux! Cria-t-elle.

Harry éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je ressemble peut-être à mamie Molly mais toi tu ressembles à Drago!

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine où Drago parlait au téléphone. Il leva les yeux vers Harry et lui sourit avant de former le nom « George » avec ses lèvres. Harry hocha la tête et s'assit à table avec Emma.

-Pop, tu peux faire des sundaes?

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu t'es empiffrée tout l'après-midi avec Drake…

Emma hocha rapidement la tête et lui fit un regard de petit chien battu. Harry soupira et se leva. Il prépara 3 sundaes et les mit sur la table devant chaque personne.

-30 Gallions que tu vas t'évanouir avant la fin! Dit soudain Drago, alors qu'Emma et Harry dégustaient leur crème glacée. Ceux-ci se lancèrent un regard interrogatoire et tournèrent la tête vers Drago à nouveau.

-À qui tu parles papa? Demanda la petite fille.

-Il parle à ton oncle George, répondit Harry.

Emma lui lança un regard soupçonneux et posa son index contre son nez, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

-Comment tu le sais? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-C'est une mouche qui me l'a dit.

Emma lui tira la langue et se mit à essayer d'enlever le téléphone des mains de Drago. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et la maintint tranquille sur ses cuisses.

-Très bien, rappelle-nous quand ça sera terminé! Bye!

Et il raccrocha. Emma eut l'air fâché et lui donna un coup de talon sur le genou, puisqu'il tenait toujours ses bras prisonniers. Drago la lâcha et elle retourna manger sa crème glacée. Drago en fit de même.

-Alors, pressa l'ex-Gryffondor lorsqu'il vit que le blond n'allait rien dire.

-C'était George.

Harry roula les yeux.

-Mais encore…

-Il dit qu'Hermione vient d'entrer à Ste-Mangouste, elle va accoucher.

Harry se leva et fit une petite danse de la joie autour de la table en criant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Emma, maintenant debout sur sa chaise.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle va avoir un bébé, ma puce, lui expliqua Drago.

-Cool! Un bébé! Lança Emma en sautant de sa chaise.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et en revint avec une boîte remplie de jouets de bébé.

-Je vais pouvoir lui donner ça, hein papa?

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec surprise.

-Je croyais que tu voulais les garder en souvenir Emma, lui demanda Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules et déposa sa boîte sur le sol. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur. Tous ses jouets et accessoires de bébé qui pouvaient entrer dans une petite boîte étaient là.

-Le bébé va les aimer. Moi je n'en ai plus besoin je suis trop grande.

Ses parents levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et ils finirent leur glace en discutant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo(00)oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs heures plus tard, George rappela afin d'avertir Harry et Drago qu'Hermione venait d'accoucher et qu'ils pouvaient venir la visiter. Il avisa également Drago qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui et qu'il avait donc gagné 30 Gallions.

Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour sorciers avec la poudre de Cheminette.

-Bonjour, je voudrais le numéro de la chambre de madame Hermione Granger s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Harry en arrivant à la réception.

La sorcière fit une recherche rapide dans ses registres et secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas de Granger.

-Weasley alors, dit Drago en arrivant derrière lui.

Elle regarda sa feuille.

-Oui, j'ai une Hermione Weasley à la chambre 408, dans le couloir de la maternité.

Ils la remercièrent et prirent l'ascenseur magique afin de monter au quatrième. Emma ne cessait de vouloir toucher à tout et Harry dû la prendre dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi.

-Tiens toi tranquille Emma, lui murmura-t-il. Les gens ici sont malades et ont besoin de tranquillité.

Emma baissa les yeux et hocha la tête d'un air triste.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là petit monstre où tu vas faire pleurer le bébé! Lui dit Drago.

Emma lui tira la langue et les portes s'ouvrirent. Plusieurs médecins passèrent à côté d'eux d'un pas rapide.

-Je veux une baguette magique moi aussi! Dit soudain Emma en voyant une infirmière passer avec la sienne.

-Pas avant ton entrée à Poudlard, lui rappela Harry pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre 408 et poussèrent la porte. Il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui parlaient joyeusement à l'intérieur et ils allaient ressortir pour revenir dans quelques minutes mais Mrs Granger les aperçut avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Ah! Harry et Drago! Entrez, entrez!

Elle se rendit jusqu'à eux et attrapa le bras de Drago afin de le tirer jusqu'au lit. Plus personne ne disait rien alors que les nouveaux arrivants regardaient le bébé endormi.

-Papa ma boîte! Cria soudain Emma.

Tout le monde sursauta et le bébé se mit à pleurer. Harry plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Emma.

-Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille! Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle lui mordit la paume de la main et il lui lança un regard noir avant de la placer sous son bras. Elle se mit à essayer de lui donner des coups de pieds et de poings et Drago l'attrapa par le derrière de la robe et la tira vers lui.

-Excusez moi, dit-il aux autres.

Il sortit de la chambre avec Emma, laissant derrière lui tous les autres.

Les Granger regardaient Harry avec un air étrange et les Weasley semblaient inquiets.

-Désolé pour ça…

-Est-ce qu'elle agit souvent comme ça? Lui demanda Mr Granger.

-Pas vraiment… Je crois qu'elle veut seulement attirer l'attention. Elle se rend compte qu'à cause du bébé, l'attention ne sera pas toujours portée seulement sur elle alors elle essaie de se faire remarquer.

-C'est bien le genre de comportement qu'on peut attendre de l'enfant issu de ce genre de couple, marmonna Mr Granger.

Il était habituellement un homme gentil et poli et il avait probablement voulu que personne ne l'entende mais malheureusement pour lui, l'entraînement intensif que Harry avait suivi pour devenir Auror lui avait aiguisé l'ouïe et il avait tout entendu.

-Pardon, demanda-t-il, espérant avoir mal entendu.

Mr Granger eut l'audace de paraître innocent.

-Quoi donc?

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Mais rien voyons, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je vous ai demandé si elle agissait souvent de la sorte.

Harry secoua la tête, ébahi.

-Non, je vous ai très bien entendu dire que c'est le genre de comportement qu'on pouvait attendre d'un enfant issu d'un de « ce genre de couple ». Vous avez quelque chose contre les gays monsieur Granger?

Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise et les Weasley restèrent interdits.

-Papa! Comment as-tu pu dire une chose pareille!

-Mais voyons, je n'ai rien dit de la sorte! Il doit avoir mal compris, voilà tout!

Harry haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

-Je crois que je vais aller rejoindre ma fille mal élevée. Vous savez, deux hommes ne peuvent pas élever correctement un enfant, probablement que je devrais voter en faveur de la loi qui interdit aux couples homosexuels d'adopter des enfants.

Il sortit de la chambre d'un pas lourd et aurait bien aimé claquer la porte si elle n'avait pas été une porte battante. Drago lui lança un regard surpris lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Harry lui raconta ce qui venait tout juste de se passer et Drago eut l'air parfaitement insulté. Il allait dire quelque chose de plutôt cinglant mais la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Hermione sortit de la chambre d'une démarche incertaine.

-Harry… commença-t-elle.

-Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit? Lui demanda Drago en la prenant contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber.

-Ça va Drago, je ne vais pas m'affaisser…

Drago émit un genre de grognement étrange mais ne la lâcha pas.

-Écoute Harry, mon père ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit… Il vous adore Drago et toi, tu le sais bien!

-Tu crois? Il faisait peut-être semblant. Il aimerait probablement mieux que tu retournes auprès de ta famille et que tu restes loin de nous. On ne sait jamais, on pourrait te donner le sida ou un truc comme ça.

Hermione se défit du bras de Drago et s'avança vers son meilleur ami.

-Arrête, c'est ridicule! Revenez, je vous assure que mon père ne dira plus rien! De toute manière, Mrs Weasley est en train de lui dire sa façon de penser.

-J'aimerais mieux attendre qu'il s'en aille… Je te promets de lui parler une prochaine fois mais aujourd'hui je ne veux pas commencer de chicane pour rien, on est sensés être tous heureux pour toi et je n'ai pas envie de te voler ta journée.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit faiblement.

-Très bien… Vous viendrez quand mes parents seront partis…

Elle retourna dans la chambre d'un pas lent et fatigué. Mrs Weasley en sortit à son tour après quelques secondes. Elle chercha le couloir des yeux et trouva Emma assise contre le mur, bien tranquille. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ooh! Je ne peux pas croire que cet homme ait pu dire une chose pareille à propos de vous deux et de ma petite Emma chérie!

Harry haussa les épaules, Drago hocha la tête et Emma cala sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mamie.

-Je l'ai toujours trouvé bien gentil mais mon opinion de lui vient complètement de changer.

Elle continua de leur raconter combien elle n'était pas d'accord avec Mr Granger jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sorte lui aussi de la chambre, suivi de sa femme. Mrs Granger leur lança un regard désolé et suivit son mari jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-Comment des moldus ont-ils fait pour entrer ici ? Demanda soudain Drago.

-C'est Arthur qui est allé les chercher, lui dit Molly avec un regard désapprobateur.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre au moment où George prenait son enfant dans ses bras avec un air de joie extrême sur le visage.

-Alors Hermione, on n'a pas eu le temps de te demander si c'était un garçon ou une fille, fit remarquer Harry.

-Un garçon, lui répondit-elle.

-Et on va l'appeler George II, ajouta George.

Les autres adultes éclatèrent de rire mais Emma resta bien tranquille sans bouger. George le remarqua et lui sourit.

-Emma, tu veux tenir le bébé?

La petite regarda Drago par-dessus l'épaule de Mrs Weasley et il hocha la tête. Molly la déposa par terre et elle se rendit jusqu'à George doucement. Il lui expliqua comment placer ses bras et y mit le bébé.

-Il est lourd, fit-elle remarquer.

George éclata de rire et mit Emma sur ses genoux pour assurer plus de sécurité à son fils.

-Sérieusement, vous avez pensé à un nom? Demanda Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête tout en regardant son mari, Emma et son fils.

-Oui, on va l'appeler Patrick.

Drago hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Bon choix, dit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Ils restèrent encore environ une heure puis ce fut l'heure de coucher Emma alors Harry et Drago saluèrent les Weasley et Hermione avant de repartir chez eux par la poudre de cheminette.


End file.
